Dark Paradise
by Niknakz93
Summary: Paris. The city of light, and for some, romance. Also the place where Klaus kidnaps Caroline to in the hope of winning her affections... but be careful what you wish for, for you may get much more than you bargained for. Klaroline! R


**Dark Paradise**

_"Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise"_

-Lana Del Rey~Dark Paradise-

x

_~For Cherry~_

Summary_: Paris. The city of light, and for some, romance. Also the place where_  
_Klaus kidnaps Caroline to in the hope of winning her affections... but be_  
_careful what you wish for, for you may get much more than you bargained for._  
_Klaroline! Smutty R&R?_

_x_

Caroline was never one to wake up quite so sudden and violently. But that morning, a chilly April morning, she did. Without reason.

She fumbled sleepily around in the darkness, groaning as she heard the wretched alarm clock fall to the floor with a clatter as she groped for it, trying to find out the time.

With that, she rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and staring at the ceiling, sighing to herself-

Great (!)

For now, she rummaged under her pillow, retrieving her phone and unlocked it, groaning again as the bright LED light hurt her eyes, and she stifled a yawn as she looked at the time.

Five in the morning.

Again… Great (!)

Caroline heaved herself to her feet, brushing her tangled honey colored hair back as she pulled on her midnight blue dressing gown, wandering through the darkness to the bedroom door, pulling it open and stumbling downstairs.

She let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she yanked the fridge open, reaching for some orange juice. Just something to get the morning taste out of her mouth. Anything.

But as she was about to swallow, a sound outside made her head snap around, quickly swallowing as she set the carton down at random on the table, going over to the window, peering out into the darkness.

She saw nothing.

With slightly narrowed eyes, she went to turn around when a smash behind her made her squeal in shock, hand hitting the light switch in one fluid moment.

She silently cursed herself as she saw that the orange juice carton had fallen onto the floor, the amber colored liquid spreading across the floor.

"Ok Caroline, you're freaking out. Just… stop it. Just go to bed, get some sleep. Stop being so jumpy." The blonde muttered to herself, swiftly grabbing some paper towels and mopping it up, dumping the sopping towels into the bin as she passed it.

But she still had the sparse hairs on the back of her neck standing up, biting her lip a little, wondering why the nerves were trying to attack her.

It was like someone just out of her periphery was watching her.

After she cleaned up, Caroline headed back upstairs, going over to the curtains closed before the window. She yawned again as she went to pull it more closed when movement outside caught her attention once more.

She just stared out into the darkness, heart hammering against her chest-

Now it really did feel like someone was watching.

Her lip was chewed a little as she stared some more, pulse slowing as she saw nothing in the darkness. She could even see the very faint signs of sunrise trying to approach.

Caroline shook her head, looking away from the shadows, yanking the curtains closed once more. So hard that she managed to tear a hook off the top.

She ignored it and climbed back in bed, pulling the covers over her head and closing her eyes-

If she couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

But she hadn't noticed the alarm clock that was back on her bedside table…

**~DarkParadise~**

Caroline woke up for school the next day at normal time, never noticing the alarm clock back in its rightful place, dashing off before she managed to get herself late.

The day was relatively normal. Utterly nothing out of the ordinary happened.

A rare boring day.

When Caroline split off from Elena and Bonnie, beaming as she waved frantically when they disappeared across the road, she turned away and made her own way home.

The cherry blossoms that lined the road were blooming spectacularly, and she snatched one from the air as it fell, as quick as lightning, stroking it in her palm, looking down at it with a light smile on her face-

She loved the cherry blossoms. The pastel colored ones, the ones that were a vivid pink. The baby pink ones.

Maybe it was just because she loved pink quite so much that she marveled for a tad too long.

She stopped her obsessing as the prickle on the back of her neck returned once more, making a frown creep onto her face as she turned around, stopping dead as her sharp eyes scanned the area-

Nothing.

God she was getting paranoid. She was sure of it.

But as Caroline turned to continue her journey home once more, a quiet gasp escaped her lips, growling as her eyes fixed upon the hybrid before her.

"Did your mother forget to teach you manners? It's rude to stalk." Caroline snapped in annoyance, hitching her cream bag more onto her shoulder.

Klaus' light smirk grew now as he replied, voice amused. "Stalking? I prefer to call it 'creeping with style.'"

Caroline scoffed at his answer, shoving past and quickening her pace, but the hybrid kept it at ease, asking.

"Good day love?"

"I _was_ having a good day. Unfortunately, someone came along and decided to ruin it."

"Ouch (!)"

Caroline ignored him as she carried on towards her house, intending to slam the door in his annoying, obsessive face.

"_Oh come on love, talk to me!"_

"_No."_

"_You just did."_

Caroline growled in annoyance, suddenly swinging her bag around and hitting him in the chest, hissing.

"Go. Away."

Klaus cocked a brow, rubbing his chest a tad, saying, his tone still the same, cool level. "You know what happens when you run?"

"What."

"You end up getting caught."

Those five words made Caroline stop dead, moving the stray golden hair from her eyes, brows furrowing as she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"And what? You'll be the one to catch me?"

Klaus' smirk returned at that, cocking his head very slightly as he replied. "Who knows love? Anything's possible."

A light growl escaped her lips as she shoved past him, not saying a word as she finally reached the house, reaching into her bag, retrieving her set of keys, ignoring the man, young in looks, but not in years as she rammed it into the lock, opening the door hurriedly and slamming it shut before she could see his face or hear his voice.

Caroline dumped her bag onto the kitchen surface, calling. "Mom?" She frowned as there was no answer, so the girl rolled her eyes, heading to her mothers bedroom, sticking her head around the frame, going-

"You know-"

But she stopped dead, frowning as she found it devoid of anyone.

Where the hell was she? It was her day off work.

Caroline walked into the living room, scowling as she spied the figure lounging on the sofa, watching the girls reflection in the blank TV screen as she went, understanding in an instant.

"Where's my mom?"

Klaus shrugged, still watching her reflection as she hissed, stepping forwards, the anger rising.

"Don't play games with me."

The hybrid cocked a brow again, getting to his feet and turning to her, narrowing his eyes a tad as he asked.

"Are you threatening me?"

Caroline scowled, standing her ground as the Original stopped before her, watching her with an unfaltering gaze.

She looked away, just saying, voice rather snappy- it had been a long day at school and she had no interest in getting into an argument with a… hybrid Original douche faced idiot.

Klaus now smirked, going coolly. "Well, if you _are_ threatening me, at least have some leverage first. Something to work with at least."

There was silence that Caroline broke by saying quietly. "Which you have."

He said nothing, but the dark glint in his eyes was word enough.

Caroline set her jaw as she stepped closer, growling into his face. "Where… is my mother?"

"Oh she's safe. For now. But, one ring from me, and things might get a little nasty." Was all Klaus replied, making Caroline scoff, shaking her head. "So what? What can I _possibly_ have that you want?"

Caroline never flinched once as he raised a hand, brushing the golden curls from her eyes, lips twitching into a smile that was a shadow of a smirk.

"_I want you to come with me. Just for a week, love, then you can come back. You and your mother will be reunited. Safe and sound. I swear it."_

Now she did flinch, shaking her head quickly, stepping back from him, watching the hybrid, the monster drop his arm back to his side as she scowled, utterly confused.

"Come with you?"

"I believe that's what I said. Now- are you going to be foolish, or smart?"

"Go with you where."

Now a chuckle escaped his lips, and he just went, placing a hand on her arm, leaning forwards and whispering into her ear quietly, a smirk playing about his lips. "Pour Paris, ma chérie"

Caroline knew what that meant… the French classes she'd done had finally come in useful-

"_To Paris, Sweetheart."_

* * *

**YES! It's a new story! A Klaroline one too! Now, if you're looking for puppies and flowers, this isn't the story for you. Spicy, sexy and smutty this will be. Hope you like! Reviews are much loved, thank you! X Nic**


End file.
